90210brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Beverly Hills 90210
Beverly Hills 90210 ( ou Barrados no Baile, como é chamado no Brasil e Febre em Beverly Hills como é chamado em Portugal) foi uma popular série de televisão estadunidense, transmitida nos Estados Unidos entre outubro de 1990 e maio de 2000 pela emissora Fox. A série seguia a vida de um grupo de adolescentes que vivia na comunidade elitista e rica de Beverly Hills, Califórnia onde frequentavam o liceu fictício, West Beverly High School. A série foi criada pelos produtores de Darren Star. O "90210" no título refere-se ao Código Postal da zona de Beverly Hills. Apesar da fraca audiência da primeira temporada nos Estados Unidos, a Fox reprisou a série no Verão de 1991 e, a partir daí, conseguiu captar a atenção do público. A série transformou, em astros, os seus atores, especialmente Jason Priestley e Luke Perry, que acabaram se tornando ídolos dos adolescentes. Embora o elenco da série tenha sido extenso, os atores Jennie Garth, Ian Ziering, Brian Austin Green e Tori Spelling foram os únicos que permaneceram no elenco da série do começo ao fim do seriado, sem nunca se ausentarem, tendo em todas as temporadas participado como parte do elenco regular. Sinopse A história se inicia quando os irmãos gêmeos Brandon e Brenda se mudam com os pais, Jim e Cindy, de St. Paul/Minneapolis para Beverly Hills. A série aborda temáticas como as drogas, a gravidez na adolescência e o suicídio. Elenco e personagens Elenco de Dublagem ESTÚDIO DE DUBLAGEM: Herbert Richers/ Cinevideo DIREÇÃO: Henrique Ogalla e Hércules Franco Participações especiais, breve história e curiosidades * Ep. 1.19 (1.ª exibição 11 de abril de 1991): Matthew Perry, como o tenista Roger Azarian * Ep. 2.06 (1.ª exibição 15 de agosto de 1991): Lucy Liu, como garçonete Courtney no Pit Peach * Ep. 3.14 (1.ª exibição 18 de novembro de 1992): David Arquette, como o Dennis "Diesel" Stone, ex-namorado de Nikki. * Ep. 3.17 (1.ª exibição 6 de janeiro de 1993): Seth Green, como Wayne, do Colégio da Princeton em Encino, ele é o encontro as escuras. * Eps 8.03 e 8.04 (1.ª exibição 17 de setembro e 24 de setembro de 1997): Daniel Dae Kim como o Dr. Sturla, médico que atende a Kelly no hospital após ela levar um tiro no aeroporto. * Ep. 9.15 (1.ª exibição 9 de fevereiro de 1999): Ashley Tisdale como a prima de Carly, Nicole Jusgqti. * Ep. 10.02 (1.ª exibição 15 de setembro de 1999): Christina Aguilera como ela mesma. * A série foi exibida na Rede Globo a partir do dia 3 de janeiro de 1992, apresentando pela primeira vez um programa voltado a retratar os conflitos do público adolescente. A série teve bastante audiência, tendo em vista que era exibida na Sessão Aventura nas terças-feira, junto com outras séries populares em dias alternados: Supervik, MacGyver, Super Máquina, etc. Por ter um caráter inovador causou alguma estranheza em pequena parcela adulta brasileira, por abordar questões ligadas à primeira experiência sexual, numa época em que moças casavam virgens na década de 80. Recebeu críticas positivas, visto que cada episódio enfatizava questões educativas sobre prevenção de DST, crítica ao tabagismo e ao álcool, tendo mostrado o personagem Dylan participando de uma reunião de Alcoólicos Anônimos com o personagem Brandon. Dentre as críticas recorrentes dos jornalistas, estava o fato de não existirem personagens negros nos primeiros episódios, o que foi logo corrigido com a entrada da personagem Jesse Vasquez (Mark D. Espinoza) e a exacerbação do mundo dos ricos da Califórnia. Entretanto, o enredo dos episódios sempre tendia a valorizar o núcleo familiar da família de Brendon e Brenda, que, além de hábitos da classe média, eram provenientes de uma pequena e conservadora cidade estadunidense. Durante as três primeiras temporadas, a personagem Brenda Walsh conquistou a popularidade global, sendo sua intérprete, Shannen Doherty, capa de várias revistas em todo o mundo. A grande identificação do público com Brenda vinha de seu lado impulsivo e dos inúmeros conflitos com o irmão certinho Brandon. Toda a repercussão, bem como o estrelato, não foram assimilados por Shannen, eram comuns boatos e histórias a respeito de seu gênio forte e as confusões nos bastidores. Isso gerou, à época, a construção de um website intitulado "Eu Odeio a Brenda", que criticava não apenas o jeito da personagem, como os boatos em que Shannen estava envolvida, além de ter um espaço para o público matar a garota interiorana, mesmo sendo dos primórdios da rede, o site teve uma grande repercussão mundo afora. Depois de as confusões se tornarem públicas, Shannen foi desligada da série. A partir daí, a história tomou novos rumos e obteve quedas abruptas de audiência. Durante muito tempo, segundo o produtor, eram constantes os pedidos do público pelo retorno de Brenda, tanto que para a personagem não morrer ela era constantemente citada em alguns episódios até o fim da série em 2000. Com a saída de Brenda Walsh, a saída foi amadurecer as histórias, o que para boa parcela do público foi amadurecimento em demasia. A história, que girava dentro de temas "água com açúcar", começou a falar de coisas mais fortes como: drogas e vida sexual promíscua, gerando assim estranhamento por parte do público. Para marcar essa nova fase, uma nova personagem foi apresentada: Valery Malone (Tiffani Thiessen), substituta de Brenda. A personagem surgiu como uma simpática amiga dos Walsh, que veio da cidade de Buffalo após o suicídio do pai abusivo, mas no final da premiere da 5.ª temporada a personagem acende um cigarro de maconha e mostra uma personalidade desconhecida pelos demais personagens, o que gerou grande repercussão e debates acalorados nos Estados Unidos. Outra jogada do enredo, para polemizar e tentar fazer com que a série não "caísse no limbo" com a saída de Brenda, foi dar mais espaço para a controvertida Kelly Taylor, que já coestrelava a série com Brenda, mas não com o mesmo destaque. Durante algum tempo Jennie Garth, e sua Kelly Taylor, conviveram com a sombra de Brenda as críticas da imprensa sobre a falta de carisma de sua personagem, que passou a receber maior apoio da audiência principalmente graças à sua rivalidade com a personagem de Tiffani Thiessen. A personagem eventualmente passou por uma reformulação total, deixando o lado sexy e promíscuo depois de ter quase morrido em um incêndio e entrar em uma seita universitária. Era então o momento ideal para que o romance "Kelly e Brandon" finalmente tomasse forma na história, aumentando assim a aprovação e audiência do seriado nos Estados Unidos. A partir de 1998 no Brasil, "Barrados no Baile", como era conhecido o seriado, retornou à grade da Rede Globo, primeiro aos sábados antes do Planeta Xuxa, retomando assim os patamares de audiência das primeiras temporadas. Fato que, logo em seguida, "Barrados" foi transferida como coringa da programação para os domingos à tarde, sem repetir os mesmos números e depois de derrotas consecutivas para o "Domingo Legal" de Gugu Liberato no SBT. Ao final da sétima temporada, a série entrou em um hiato na Globo, que não mais exibiu as temporadas restantes. No início da nona e penúltima temporada, Brandon Walsh e Valery Malone deixam a série, forçando um final de Kelly Taylor com Dylan. Beverly Hills, 90210 é conhecida como uma das séries Teens, mais longevas da história, tendo conquistado diversos prêmios e indicações mundo afora. Transmissão Beverly Hills, 90210 foi ao ar de 4 de outubro de 1990 a 17 de maio de 2000 na Fox nos Estados Unidos. A série foi ao ar quinta-feira às 9h00 para as duas primeiras temporadas e quarta-feira às 8h00 pm (Pacífico) / 7:00 pm (Central e Oriental) para o resto de sua temporada. Antes da estreia de Beverly Hills, 90210, Glory Days foi ao ar às quintas-feiras às 21h00. Após a série ter mudado para quarta-feira, onde a Fox não tinha programação regular, The Heights assumiu o horário. Depois de Beverly Hills, 90210 deixou o ar em 2000, foi substituído por Malcolm in the Middle, e Normal, Ohio. As temporadas 2 e 3 apresentaram todos os novos episódios de verão que foram ao ar durante julho e agosto, antes dos episódios regulares de outono começarem em setembro. No início da terceira temporada, em julho e agosto de 1992, todos os novos episódios de verão de Beverly Hills, 90210 estavam sendo exibido em novo horário das quartas-feiras às 8 da noite, mas os telespectadores puderam ver repetições da primeira temporada de Beverly Hills, 90210 no horário original das quintas-feiras às 21h. A Fox estava promovendo intensamente o novo horário para que os espectadores pudessem encontrar o programa. A sétima temporada começou mais cedo do que o habitual por causa das Olimpíadas de 1996 e dos playoffs da Major League Baseball durante o mês de outubro. Mais tarde, a SOAPnet transmitiu reprises do programa sete dias por semana até 2013. Os episódios patrocinados apresentaram a música original do programa, ao contrário dos lançamentos em DVD e Hulu. Em 2015, no canal Pop foi ao ar reprises da série com dois episódios seguido até que a série foi removida da rede em 2017. Os episódios sindicados que são apresentados nesta rede no entanto, não usam a música original do programa com o conteúdo principalmente retirado dos lançamentos em DVD. Especiais Um número de especiais foram produzidos durante e após a execução do programa. 90210: Behind the Zip Code foi um documentário direto para vídeo lançado em VHS em 18 de setembro de 1992. Beverly Hills, 90210: Behind the Scenes foi um especial de 26 de maio de 1993 apresentado por Katie Wagner que foi ao ar após o final da terceira temporada. Ele contou com entrevistas com membros do elenco, e foi incluído no lançamento em VHS de "Graduation" de 1993 e também está disponível em 2013 na Full Box Set de Beverly Hills, 90210. Beverly Hills, 90210: A Christmas Special foi um especial de 19 de dezembro de 1994, no qual os membros do elenco da quinta temporada discutem quais seriam seus planos para as férias de Natal. The Best Moments of Beverly Hills, 90210 foi uma retrospectiva de 24 de janeiro de 1996 das primeiras cinco temporadas e meia apresentada por Tori Spelling. Beverly Hills, 90210: Our Favorite Moments foi uma retrospectiva de 14 de outubro de 1998 das primeiras oito temporadas apresentado por Ian Ziering. Beverly Hills, 90210: The Final Goodbye foi uma retrospectiva de 10 de maio de 2000 da série e seu final. Também está disponível no Lançamento do DVD da Temporada Final (10 Temporada) e está disponível no Conjunto de Box Completo de 2013 de Beverly Hills, 90210. Beverly Hills, 90210: 10 Year High School Reunion foi uma retrospectiva da série transmitida em 11 de maio de 2003. Instalada em uma maquete da sala de estar da família Walsh, ela contava com todos os membros do elenco principais que estavam no programa em maio de 1993, e foi a primeira reunião de Shannen Doherty com seus ex-colegas de elenco em nove anos. Esta reunião está disponível no Conjunto de Caixa Completa 2013 de Beverly Hills, 90210. Com Shannen Doherty, Gabrielle Carteris, Jason Priestley, Ian Ziering, Luke Perry, Jennie Garth, Carol Potter, James Eckhouse e Joe E. Tata. Beverly Hills, 90210: Fox 25th Anniversary Special foi uma retrospectiva de 22 de abril de 2012 de programas de televisão que foi ao ar na Fox. Corria por uma hora e 35 minutos e havia um segmento de 3 minutos e 15 segundos em Beverly Hills, 90210 com entrevistas de Shannen Doherty, Gabrielle Carteris, Jason Priestley e Ian Ziering. Este especial não foi lançado em DVD. Internacional Beverly Hills, 90210 foi ao ar em várias redes de televisão ao mundo. * Alemanha: em RTL Television. * América Latina: na Sony Entertainment Television. * Argentina: exibido na Sony Channel e Canal 13 * Austrália: foi ao ar em Network Ten, Eleven, Fox8 e Fox Kids. * Bolívia: na Bolivisión. * Bélgica (Flandres): transmitido no VTM. * Brasil: na Rede Globo, RedeTV! (que exibiu pouco mais de meia dúzia de episódios e retirou a série da programação), Sony Channel, TeleUno e Sony Spin (conhecido como Barrados no Baile). * Canadá: as últimas temporadas do programa foram ao ar pela Global. Também foi exibido na TVA (em francês) e foi ao ar em syndication no TVtropolis. * Chile: na TVN, (como Escuela al Estilo Beverly Hills), Mega. * Colombia: Inicialmente esta série foi transmitida pela Colombiana de Televisión aos sábados às 14h00 no Canal A em 1992, em seguida, a Productions PUNCH transmitiu aos domingos às 14h30, também no Canal A, entre 1993 e 1996, Sony Spin (2011-2014). * Costa Rica: na Teletica. * Croácia: em Hrvatska radiotelevizija. * Dinamarca: na TV2, atualmente no ar na TV2 Zulu. * El Salvador: no Canal 4, Canal 6 e VTV Canal 35. * Equador: Teleamazonas e RTS * Eslovênia: na TV POP. * Espanha: em Tele 5. * Filipinas: no ABS-CBN de 1991 a 1996, depois no Studio 23 de 1996 a 2000. * Finlândia: na MTV 3 (mais tarde chamada MTV). * França: em TF1 e, mais tarde na, TF6 e AB1. * Grécia: em Mega Channel. * Guatemala: no Canal 3. * Holanda: na RTL e na Veronica. * Honduras: na Telesistema 3 e 7. * Indonésia: foi ao ar no RCTI e também foi ao ar em Indosiar de agosto de 1993 a dezembro de 2000. * Irlanda: em RTÉ Two. * Israel: em Hot 3. * Itália: reprises foram ao It! Itália Teen Television, Rai 4, SkyUno e Italia 1. * Macedônia: na Makedonska Radio Televizija. * Malásia: na 8TV. * México: na Central 4, Canal 5, Galavision e Televisa Regional. * Nicarágua: em Nicavision. * Panamá: no RPC Panama. * Paraguai: na SNT. * Polônia: na TVP1 de 1994 a 1998; mais tarde, TVN reprises na Polsat, TV4; atualmente (a partir da primavera de 2014) CBS Drama. * Portugal: na RTP1 de 1992 a 1997, com novas reprises na RTP2. * República Dominicana: na Tele Antillas. * Reino Unido: ITV mostrou as duas primeiras temporadas até que o canal satélite Sky One adquiriu os direitos para o restante de sua temporada das temporadas 3 a 9; A temporada 10 foi mostrada mais tarde. Channel 5 mais tarde adquiriram os direitos de repetição das temporadas 1-4. Atualmente está sendo exibido no CBS Drama. * Romênia: na TVR1, Pro TV. * Rússia: no CTC, NTV. * Sérvia: na Rádio Televisão da Sérvia. * Turquia: primeiro na Interstar (depois chamada Star TV), depois na Kanal D, depois na Show TV e finalmente no Cine 5. * Uruguai: na Teledoce. * Venezuela: na Venezolana de Televisión (1990-1992), RCTV (1993-1998), Televen (2000-2008), Canal I (2009-presente), Sony Spin (2011-2014). Recepção Classificações dos Estados Unidos Após baixas classificações na primeira temporada, os índices médios dos episódios por temporada aumentaram, mantendo-se constantemente acima de 11% da segunda temporada até a quinta temporada, apesar da saída de Shannen Doherty no final da quarta temporada. Da sexta temporada até o final da série, a avaliação média diminuiu gradualmente. Desde então, nenhum episódio atingiu novamente 8% nas classificações até o final da série, apesar do retorno de Luke Perry, com índices médios caindo para 6,9% na temporada nove e 5,9% na última temporada. Durante toda a série, os episódios com as maiores classificações atingiram os 14,1% e incluíram os episódios de encerramento das temporadas 2 e 3 e o episódio de abertura da 5.ª temporada. Final da série As classificações para a décima temporada caíram para uma média de 10 milhões de espectadores por episódio (de acordo com uma edição de maio de 2000 da Us Weekly). As classificações foram pequenas em comparação com as temporadas anteriores. As classificações mais baixas, juntamente com os altos custos associados a qualquer programa de televisão nas últimas temporadas, levaram a Fox a encerrar a série em janeiro de 2000. Embora tenha havido muitas mudanças de elenco, mais de 25 milhões de pessoas assistiram ao episódio final, que foi ao ar em maio de 2000. Todo o elenco original mais jovem, excluindo Shannen Doherty e Douglas Emerson, apareceu no final da série.Tiffani Thiessen também retornou no final da série. Impacto A Entertainment Weekly nomeou a série, como #20 em sua lista dos 100 principais programas de televisão dos últimos 25 anos. A revista também nomeou a música tema, como #15 em sua lista das 25 principais músicas tema da televisão nos últimos 25 anos, e as "90210 Sideburns" #50 em sua lista de momentos de cultura pop que agitaram a moda. A série foi nomeada uma das melhores séries escolares de todos os tempos pela AOL TV. Em fevereiro de 1992, no auge da popularidade do programa, as três principais estrelas, Jason Priestley, Shannen Doherty e Luke Perry, foram apresentadas na capa da revista Rolling Stone. Paródias A dupla de rap Insane Clown Posse lançou um EP intitulado Beverly Kills 50187, que trazia uma música intitulada "Beverly Kills", descrevendo o membro de Violent J, e matando os personagens da série por ser rico e preconceituoso em relação à "classe baixa". O curta The Ben Stiller Show fez uma paródia deste programa, The Heights e Melrose Place chamado Melrose Heights 90210-2420 que retratou o elenco como superficial, auto-absorvido e auto-piedoso, bem como introduziu cada um dos elenco estereotipado, juntamente com "Akeem, o cara negro". Um "problema" de um episódio típico era um personagem tendo uma dor de cabeça, que afetava todos os outros personagens. Cada episódio terminaria a mesma música animada (lembrando o single "How Do You Talk to an Angel") de The Heights, interpretado por todo o elenco com novas letras para cada episódio. Uma mordaça em fraque em um episódio de Family Guy parodiou o fato de que alguns dos membros do elenco da série tinham entre 20 e 20 anos e não adolescentes. Na mordaça, Andrea é retratada como uma idosa senil. O Saturday Night Live em 1992, um dos esboços de um episódio, que parodiou Beverly Hills 90210, envolveu o código postal da cidade ser alterado para 90218, devido ao redistritamento do Censo de 1990. Muitos dos personagens se ofendem com o fato de Beverly Hills ser absorvido pelas comunidades mais pobres e se reunir no Peach Pit, onde um garçom hispânico expressa orgulho por sua comunidade nativa de Reseda agora compartilhar o mesmo CEP do 90210. A turma ataca de maneiras diferentes, com Dylan se embebedando e Donna e Kelly fazendo compras por impulso. Priestley, em seu papel de Brandon, confisca todas as suas chaves e as coloca em um cofre e lhes dá uma etiqueta para recuperá-las quando recuperam o autocontrole. O esboço termina com o código postal "Beverly Hills, 90210" retido como seus pais ricos e poderosos fizeram lobby no governo dos Estados Unidos para não redistrito. O desenho da Fox, The Edge, fez uma paródia de 90210 que zombou de Tori Spelling. Durante o esboço, o personagem da Tori constantemente diz: "Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser, porque este é a série do meu pai." Aaron Spelling ficou ofendido com isso e pediu desculpas aos produtores do programa. O Saturday Night Live também fez uma paródia Tori Spelling, onde Melanie Hutsell falsificou Spelling, que foi recebida com menos protestos. The Mickey Mouse Club fez um esboço de paródia chamado Beverly Hillbillies 90210, combinando os personagens de 90210 e The Beverly Hillbillies. Christina Aguilera do Mickey Mouse Club fez uma aparição em Beverly Hills 90210 como se apresentando no PPAD para a surpresa da festa de aniversário de David Silver, episódio 10 da segunda temporada: "Let's Eat Cake". A música dos ex-membros do MMC Justin Timberlake e JC Chasez do 'N Sync também foi originalmente usada durante várias sequências de títulos durante as temporadas de 90210. MADtv fez suas próprias paródias do show como Beverly Hills, 90210 a.C. situado na pré-histórica Beverly Hills. Quando Luke Perry fez seu retorno de alto perfil para a série, MADtv fez uma segunda paródia intitulada Beverly Hills 9021-H20, que teve os personagens sendo perseguidos e mortos por Luke Perry (Pat Kilbane), que se juntou ao elenco como um assassino mascarado que foi uma paródia de Michael Myers da série de filmes de Halloween. O programa checo de paródia, Tele Tele da TV Nova, fez paródia da série conhecido como Heverly Debils. Três mini-episódios (cerca de 10 minutos cada) foram filmados. GZA do Wu-Tang Clan lançou uma música chamada "Killah Hills 10304", uma referência ao título da série em uma música sobre crime e um bairro violento. Em 2009, The Simpsons exibiram um episódio chamado "Waverly Hills, 9-0-2-1-D'oh", que mostra Lisa querendo ir para uma escola melhor e encontrá-la na cidade de Waverly Hills. Na 9.ª temporada de RuPaul's Drag Race, os competidores atuaram em uma paródia do reality show, chamada "Beverly Hills, 9021-HO". O episódio foi convidado por Jennie Garth e Tori Spelling. Lançamento em DVD/VHS DVD VHS Spin-offs e outras mídias Melrose Place A série Melrose Place foi um spin-off, como ator Grant Show (que interpretou Jake em Melrose Place) apareceu para um multi-episódio executado no final da segunda temporada da série como o interesse amoroso de Kelly, e um amigo de Dylan. Jennie Garth, Tori Spelling, Brian Austin Green e Ian Ziering fizeram aparições nos primeiros episódios de Melrose Place. Models Inc Models Inc., uma série sobre as lutas pessoais e profissionais de vários modelos jovens, derivada da Melrose Place. A série foi introduzida através dos personagens Hillary Michaels, a mãe de Melrose Place, Amanda Woodward, e a modelo Sarah Owens, ambos os quais haviam aparecido em um episódio de vários episódios no MP. Além de seu papel em Melrose Place, Jake Hanson foi o único personagem a aparecer em Beverly Hills, 90210 e Models Inc. 90210 Um terceiro spin-off estreou na The CW Network em 2 de setembro de 2008, com foco em uma família do Kansas que se mudou para Beverly Hills, quando a avó das crianças sofre de dependência de álcool. Em aparições como convidado, Jennie Garth, Shannen Doherty e Tori Spelling reprisaram seus papéis como Kelly Taylor, Brenda Walsh e Donna Martin, respectivamente. Joe E. Tata também reprisou seu papel como Nat, proprietário do Peach Pit, lanchonete que virou café, por alguns episódios no início da primeira temporada do programa. A temporada foi cancelada pela The CW em 28 de fevereiro de 2013, colocando um fim à franquia 90210. A série durou cinco temporadas. Melrose Place (2009) Uma quinta série foi oficialmente escolhida pela The CW em 21 de maio de 2009. A temporada é uma versão atualizada de Melrose Place, com um grupo de jovens adultos que vivem em um complexo de apartamentos em West Hollywood. Os produtores de Smallville, Todd Slavkin e Darren Swimmer, escreveram o roteiro do piloto e se tornaram os produtores executivos da série. A série foi cancelada em 20 de maio de 2010. Romantização Vários livros baseados nos roteiros foram escritos por Mel Gilden. História não autorizada Em 3 de outubro de 2015, um filme de televisão chamado The Unauthorized Beverly Hills, 90210 Story, foi lançado pela primeira vez. Ele contou os bastidores da história da série. BH 90210 A nova minissérie traz de volta seis protagonistas da série original, no qual será filmada em Vancouver no Canadá. A primeira temporada será gravada entre 21 de maio e nos fins de julho de 2019. Categoria:Séries de televisão de Aaron Spelling Categoria:Fox Categoria:Anos 1990 Categoria:Beverly Hills 90210